Episode 940: Live at Saber Seminar!
Date August 15, 2016 Summary In their first live episode of Effectively Wild, recorded on Saturday at Saber Seminar, Ben and Sam answer listener emails with help from two players, John Baker and David Aardsma. Topics * Catchers facing former battery mates * Position players pitching * Practicing trick plays * Defining a balk * Shortest possible careers * Pitching in the rain * Lifetime pitches * Viewing pitches from the dugout * Baseball playing monkey Intro Pink Floyd, "In the Flesh?" Outro The Decemberists, "I Was Meant for the Stage" Banter * Ben notes that this is the first time he and Sam have been looking at each other while recording. * Even when in Sonoma during the Stompers season Ben and Sam would often record from different parts of the same house. * Before a Pacific Association game Jose Canseco lost a home run derby against a rising high school junior. Email Questions * unknown: "Do catchers have an advantage when facing pitchers that they once caught?" * unknown: "How many teams of the 30 in MLB have a trick play in their arsenal? How often do they practice them?" * unknown: "What's the deal with balks?" * Ryan: "I was wondering what the shortest possible career was for a position player was and if anyone has achieved it." * Mike: "How much of an advantage does rain give a pitcher?" * Jerome: "In the lifetime of a MLB pitcher how many pitches do you think they will throw?" * Danny: "How the hell do coaches and players in the dugout know that a pitch is off the plate by inches when it's within the zone on the Y axis? What are they responding to?" * Unknown: "If a monkey could be trained to bat and field, and have a positive WAR, should it be allowed to play?" Play Index * The Play Index is inspired by Ryan's email, which was sent over three years ago. * There are 23 players who had a MLB debut where they were pinch hit for after being announced as a pinch hitter (including Bobby Abreau). * Sean Mulligan had one career plate appearance and grounded out to the pitcher on his first swing. Notes * Sam asks several questions that are based off listener emails that he and Ben receive frequently. * John said that in his experience hitting off Joe Blanton it was actually harder than normal to hit off a pitcher he knew very well. * John thinks that every MLB team has at least one offensive trick play but not necessarily defensive ones. * Sean Mulligan was traded by the Padres to the Indians for $75,000 and a treadmill. * David says that rain makes the ball too slick, and that was you really want for the ball * David estimates that he throws 2-3 pitches in practice/warm ups for each in game pitch. * Links * Effectively Wild Episode 940: Live at Saber Seminar! Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Live Episodes